You Found Me
by Dyethel
Summary: "-Isabella Swan, prometo amarte para toda la eternidad. ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?" "-Si, si quiero" Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe, Edward atacó los labios de su ahora esposa y la lluvia de disparos los envolvio. TODOS HUMANOS


**You Found Me. **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Crépusculo** no me pertenecen, sólo juego con ellos un ratito.

* * *

**Introducción.**

Estaba aterrada, aquella voz que solo recordaba en mis pesadillas se había vuelto real. Tragué saliva audiblemente, un sudor frío corrió por mi espalda haciendo estremecer. Las rodillas me temblaban y si no fuese porque estaba abrazada de la puerta, lo más seguro es que hubiese caído.

El hombre frente a mí sonrió con sorna mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, la sensación fue espantosa, un sollozo se escapo de mi boca haciéndole reír aún más.

-¿Por qué? – Susurré con miedo -¿Por qué yo?

-Deberías agradecerme, niña. Ten en cuenta de que esto es todo un honor para ti, nadie es aceptado así porque si, tienes suerte de que solo haya venido a d_informarte_ que tienes empleo y no a matarte… si no fuese porque eres una de mis favoritas, desde hacía mucho que hubiera terminado con este ridículo suspenso.

-Yo… yo no sé, yo…

-La mejor parte de todas es que no tienes que pensar nada: o aceptas y vienes conmigo o te mueres aquí y ahora.

Mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo, hablaba en serio. Mi mente vagaba a mil pero se detuvo de repente ante un solo recuerdo: El rostro de mi madre.

Reneé no tardaría en llegar del trabajo y si veía a este tipo iniciarían las preguntas y no me quiero ni imaginar cómo podría terminar esta situación, o más bien lo estaba haciendo y no me gustaba para nada. Mi madre era lo más importante para mí y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarla de ningún modo, el me había dicho que no solo yo pagaría las consecuencias si _de esto armaba un escándalo. _

Recordé mi vida, recordé todo cuanto era y cuanto había vivido. Literalmente mi vida pasó ante mis ojos en aquellos escasos segundos, me vi de todas las edades, siempre sonriendo, siempre feliz y ahora, un velo oscuro se había ceñido sobre todo aquello que yo recordaba feliz y tranquilo.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A quién podía recurrir? Miré por sobre el hombro de aquel hombre y vi a mi vecina, la señora Marshall regando sus flores como todas las tardes, tal vez…

-Las mataría a ella y a ti por supuesto… tardarías más en cruzar la calle que yo en sacar mi pistola. – El maldito abrió su chaqueta dejándome ver el enorme revolver que colgaba de su costado, tenía razón, mis posibilidades eran nulas.

Solté el aire de golpe, el tipo empezaba a desesperarse, su sonrisa se había borrado y una mueca de disgusto se había tatuado en su rostro, mi pánico aumento. La cabeza me estaba matando y toda coherencia me había abandonado. De golpe, le cerré la puerta en las narices y corrí escaleras arriba, cerré la puerta de mi habitación con seguro y como pude empuje mi cama contra la puerta. Escuché como la puerta principal era derribada y la frenética carrera por las escaleras. Retrocedí sorprendida ante mi reacción hasta que choqué con mi buró, derribando algunas de las cosas sobre él.

-¡Maldita perra! –Gritó el hombre - ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¿Me escuchas?

El tipo empujaba la puerta haciéndola ceder, la cama no aguantaría mucho más tiempo, y cuando entrara sería el final para mí, lo sabía, lo sentía. El corazón galopaba ferozmente en mi pecho, todo me daba vueltas, estaba segura que me desmallaría.

-No, todavía no. –Pensé. De la pequeña abertura detrás de mi buró saqué el calcetín donde tenía guardado algo de dinero, rápidamente lo metí en una mochila, junto con algo de ropa. De mi joyero saqué el pequeño guardapelo con la foto de mi madre y mi abuela y me acerqué a la ventana. Dolería, pero prefería eso mil veces a tener que enfrentar la furia de aquel hombre. Con cuidado y sujetándome del marco de la ventana me fui deslizando hacia abajo, usando mis pies como apoyo intente deslizarme hasta el siguiente marco, donde se encontraba la habitación de mi madre… la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustándome y haciéndome caer.

Me estampé contra el césped del jardín trasero donde quede sin aire durante un instante, sin saber cómo logré ponerme de pie y echar a correr hacia la calle, corrí sin detenerme a pensar, corrí y corrí sin saber a dónde ir, corrí desesperada hasta que llegué a una iglesia.

El dolor en el costado era insoportable, el aire no entraba en mis pulmones y durante un segundo creí que moriría, de verdad, me sentía muy mal. El olor a incienso era abrumador y no me ayudaba para nada en mi intento de recobrar el aliento, tuve que sostenerme de una de las bancas, todo me daba vueltas.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Qué tenía yo que ver en todo este maldito asunto? Jamás le hice daño a nadie yo solo quería ser feliz, quería vivir tranquila, no era mi destino el pagar los errores de mi padre, ese hombre que solo supo traer desgracias y amarguras a mi madre y a mí, ese extraño que creía que con darme lo que fuera sería un buen ejemplo a seguir. Maldito, mil veces maldito. Por su culpa mi vida es una pesadilla, por su culpa ahora no sé qué hacer…

Una mancha oscura empezó a formarse en mi campo de visión, luche contra aquella oscuridad que me rodeaba pero era mucho más fuerte que yo, empecé a llorar, ese hombre me encontraría seguro y me mataría…

_Lo siento mamá_

_Lo siento abuela_

Una figura oscura se acerco a mí más no pude reconocer su rostro. Me di el lujo de llorar más, ahora si era mi fin…

-Te quiero mamá.

Y me dejé arrastrar por la inconciencia…

* * *

Emmh... si, eh vuelto con una nueva historia qué, de cierto modo esta basada en hechos reales. Dispongo algo de tiempo libre gracias a que eh terminado mis examenes, así que proximamente actualizaré **Abre los ojos.**

Espero que está historia sea de su agrado. La introducción es algo confusa, lo sé, pero esa es la magía de lasi ntroducciones xD

Nos leemos por ahi!


End file.
